walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Alvin Jr. (Video Game)
Alvin Jr., nicknamed AJ '''or '''Alvie, is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Amid The Ruins" Rebecca's son was delivered by Kenny at the observation deck at Parker's Run. The child was first believed stillborn, but suddenly begins to cry which then showed that he was successfully born alive and healthy, however, delivering him caused the weakness of his mother. When Clementine wakes up, Rebecca is seen holding her child and offers Clem to hold him (Determinant). When the group travel to the town across the river, he is being held by his gravely ill mother Rebecca who soon rests up at the side of the road. When the group are surrounded by the Russians. Rebecca soon dies from hypothermia. Her son is last seen crying on Rebecca's lap after her death and reanimation, after which either Clementine or Kenny will shoot her in order to save him. "No Going Back" At the start of the episode, Clementine will be given a choice to go towards Luke, or, go towards the crying Alvin Jr. and then run to Luke for cover. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Alvin Jr. has killed *Rebecca (Indirectly Caused) Relationships Rebecca Rebecca really cares about her son, despite hating his possibly real father. After he was born, Rebecca is seen comforting the baby, telling the baby that he is the most perfect son in the world. Despite the fact she knows that the baby is most likely Carver's, she tells the others that the baby is Alvin's. Later on, when Kenny excessively asks for Rebecca to hand the baby to him in an intent to let Rebecca rest up for a while, Rebecca refuses Kenny's offer, saying that she can take care of him, showing that she is very protective of her own baby. Clementine Clementine was saddened when she thought the baby died in labor, but when the baby is revealed to be alive, she warmly smiles to the new born baby and gather around him along with the others. Later that night, Rebecca offers her to take the baby, because they are family, to which Clementine can choose to accept or decline. If Clementine accepts Rebecca's offer, she is seen smiling as she rocks the baby. When the group decides to leave the observation deck, and is ambushed by Arvo's group, Clementine has an option to tell Arvo that they have baby, showing that she is very protective towards the newborn. Appearances Video Game Season 2 Trivia * Both Rebecca (Determinant) and Alvin incorrectly predicted that the baby would be a girl, although Rebecca mentioned that Alvin was hoping for a boy. *Rebecca's child is the first baby to be seen in the Video Game. Alvin Jr.'s model is updated in No Going Back to more resemble Alvin, further suggesting it's Alvin's baby. * Alvin Jr. is the second child to be named after his father, the first being Duck (Kenny Jr). Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Alive Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Babies